unknown to me and you
by blu-babe
Summary: warning, language and stuff, rating will probably go up, probably will only be updated once a month, it's a sessXkag mirXsan inuXkik pairings. chpt 2 is up, earlier than expected.
1. ME, be YOUR mate?

Hey readers, I hope you will enjoy this fic. I know that there has been at least one inuyasha musical fic, but I can't seem to find the authors pen name, so I'd like to thank them for inspiration, not for the plot line, but for the way of using all the lyrics I found that I can't morph into songfics. So thanx again.

She sighed; no one ever waited for her. Sango had completley out run her too the hot springs, the words had barley even left her mouth. She started running to try and catch sango before she got too far ahead. "Damnit sango wait up, geeze!" sango turned to see the small figure of kagome running to catch up to her I thought she was taller…oohh, I must be really far ahead "heh, sorry 'bout that kagome!" she stopped and waited for the young miko to catch up. "Damn sango, you were running really fast, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were being chased by miroku or something" sango started to blush a bit, and her eyes darted from side to side with the occassional sound. "Um, yeah, heh heh…I was just umm…I just really need a bath" kagome rolled her eyes, she could see through that lie like she could see through the wind. But she decided not to press any further on the topic. "Well, lets keep going, but this time, walk would ya, I don't think I could keep up if you ran again." Sango nodded, she started humming a tune from a song kagome had shared with her, before she realized it, she was singing.

**_You can't change yesterday.  
Even if you want to.  
I'm not standing in your way.  
I'm just telling you.  
That you left your things undone.  
And I know that's not fun.  
To feel regrets all the time.  
And not feeling good for a while._  
**

Kagome looked at sango, "any particular reason you're singing that?" "Come on just admit it girl, you love inuyasha and you don't exactly like the fact he uh, you know…" sango started singing again.

_  
**If you took one thing at a time.  
Than you maybe wouldn't have this in your way.  
You can run a thousand miles.  
But you can't get back to yesterday.  
**_

_**You're waiting for tomorrow.  
Even if you don't want to.  
You don't want to feel any sorrow.  
But you still do.  
You're tryin' to make this stop.  
But I'm telling you, don't give up.  
Just keep hanging on.  
A new day will come.**_

_**If you took one thing at a time.  
Than you maybe wouldn't have this in your way.  
You can run a thousand miles.  
But you can't get back to yesterday.**_

_**Try to keep run away.  
But you won't go anywhere.  
I've got one thing to say.  
That this isn't fare.**_

_**If you took one thing at a time.  
Than you maybe wouldn't have this in your way.  
You can run a thousand miles.  
But you can't get back to yesterday.  
**_

Sango looked up and saw a tearfall down kagomes face, "come on kagome, don't let him get to you, it's his loss." More tears slid down her cheek, "I know that, but it's still painful" sango wrapped her arm aroumd kagomes' shoulder, "don't worry, we wont see him again, we're gonna finnish this quest, just us girls…" "and miroku" sango jumped about three feet in the air and kagome tripped, landing face first in a mud puddle. They both turned and glared at the monk. "Houshi, don't you ever do that again, got it!" he nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he may say something stupid…again. "Look, miroku we're going for a bath, and you have to watch shippou, since inuyasha's…just watch my son, or I swear you'll wish it was hiraikotsu (sp?) that was hitting you!" he nodded again, still afraid to open his mouth. And because people just love to show up at the least oppertune moments, koga jumped out of the bushes. "Hello, how is my woman, hey…where's the mutt, did you finally ditch him just for me?" there was a hopefull sparkle in his eyes, until he saw kagome crying again. "Look koga, she is not having a good week, so come back later." Sango stalked off draging kagome with her.

at the Hot Springs

kagome sighed as the hot water soothed her aching muscles, sango didn't say anything to her best friend/sister about inuyasha, deciding that she didn't want kags to cry again. "so, I guess by you're previous statement you decided to adopt shippou after all." "of, course there was never any doubt in my mind if I should or not…I was just kind of hoping, that I could find some one to act as a father for him." They bathed in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. When they finnished they dried off and got dressed. "sango, you head back and make sure miroku isn't telling my son innapropriate things, I'll catch up later, I just need some time to be alone and think." She nodded and headed back towards where miroku and shippou were.

With kags.

_I'm no angel that's for sure  
Just please tell me why are these things happening to me?  
I really love you, cause theres no limit to that, no way, no way  
She doesn't love you shes using you to show you off, to her friends,  
But baby thats not me,_

_oh inuyasha how could you?_

_I guess I'm the Angel  
The only for one you You, you, you, you, you  
And if theres was only only one thing I could do,  
I wouldn't do it, because I love you, unlike her,  
But why do you torcher me?  
I cant sleep at night baby  
I was thinking I was your Angel  
_

_Two years from now I see the dance,  
Looks like you gave our love another chance,  
Shes still lookin at you, despise in eyes,  
I now know I'm the Angel for you  
Now I know its no lie no lie,  
I guess my mind wasn't joking joking  
About that,  
I'm the Angel, the one for you,  
I'll tell no lies if you do that too,  
But what if she steals your heart?  
Then what do I do?_

_Baby, theres no stoping me from loving you  
She didn't steal your heart yet,  
What do I do till then?  
I know I'm yo Angel  
The only one for you  
Angel... Angel...  
_

She laid down on a big flat rock in the middle of a meadow, she knew she shouldn't stay too long for two reasons, 1. She was alone with no one to protect her from demons, and 2. They were in the western lands and she didn't think sesshomaru liked her too much. She stole one last quick glance at the stars above her, only to see a pair of golden eyes peircing into hers. It took all the self-restraint she could muster not to scream. "What are you doing on my lands so soon?" "Well, I uh…you see…wait, what do you mean 'so soon'?" he smirked at her, it was definatley fun to mess with her mind. "I would think the meaning is quite clear." She was completely confused, what the hell was he talking about? Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he frowned, "I take it you did not receive my message then?" she thought hard for a moment…a message, perhaps that was why inuyasha had given her the third degree about sesshomaru last week. "Nope, sorry, inuyasha doesn't give messages" he scoweled. "Well…I guess it does not matter…you are only a couple days early…if you and your friends wish, you may stay at my castle till the time comes." "Uh…okay…but I don't know what you're talking about…" well at least we won't have to worry about demons attacking while we sleep if we are at his palace. "How do I know you're not gonna turn around and attack us?" he smirked "what ever would give you the impression I wanted you dead?" "Oh I don't know, perhaps all the death threats" "I never actually killed you tho, did I?" "No…" "then why would you not trust me now?" "What ever, it'll be nice to sleep under a roof"she got up and began walking towards her group of friends and her son. "Well, are you coming, I have to convince sango, miroku and my son, shippou, to go as well." He nodded and followed her towards the clearing miroku had used to set up camp. "Kags, thank the gods you're back, there's a strong youkai coming, we gotta prepare in case it attacks!" she laughed a bit at sango's panicked face, "um, sango, don't worry about it…it's just sesshomaru, and he's actually invited us to stay at his castle for a while, I don't know why, but he wouldn't say" sesshomaru stepped out from behind a tree, (AN: I'm sorry but this has to be said, he is soo hot!) "You will be staying until the ceremony is over" they all gave him a confused look before shippou jumped into kagomes arms "don't trust him mommy, he's evil, he's gonna kill us or something!" "Shippou honey, if he wanted us dead, he wouldn't bother inviting us to his castle, he'd just kill us". Sango walked over to kagome grabbed her arm and dragged her far enough away that sesshomaru wouldn't hear them whispering. "Are you sure? I don't know of any festivals or ceremonies that are supposed to be taking place in the next little while." She rolled her eyes "look, don't come if you don't want too, but this is a good way to piss off inuyasha once he comes looking for us with his dead bitch, which I know he will, cause I have all the shards." "What, you hopping they'll fight and fluffy over there will win?" kagome gave her friend a fake surprised look "I don't know what you're talking about. That'd be a bonus" sango looked like miroku had just groped her, again, which he just did, so she turned around and beat the crap out of him, all while yelling "pervert" "hentai" "sicko" and other such phrases that capture him so well. By the time she finnished, shippou was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and sesshomaru and kagome had started talking about something. Noticing that sango was done pulverizing miroku, she decided they'd better get going. "Come on' it's getting late, if we don't leave now we'll have to wait till morning!" "In that case, g'night" sango promptly lay down and fell asleep. "Sango you lazy butt head! Get up, I don't wanna spend the night in the forest again!" "No way" sesshomaru smirked at the taija's (sp?) stubborness, "what ever, I will return at dawn, then we will journy to my castle." Grumbling in complaint, kagome sat down and threw dirty looks at sango, "fine, I guess it's ok, at least it isn't gonna rain" speak of devil and it shall come, in simpler terms, it started to rain, hard. "Okay, that's it! I give up, who ever the hell it is that's laughing up there, I'll kick your ass!" she was screaming at the sky, yup, she had definatley lost it now. "So you'll kick my ass eh?" she turned to see inuyasha sitting in a tree, kikyou in his arms, laughing at her anger. "You'd better believe I will!" she walked over to shippou and picked him up, "and just what…" "are you doing on my land little brother?" "…hey, don't interrupt me" "what ever" inuyasha stopped laughing, and finally noticed sesshomaru standing beside kagome. "What are you doing with kagome? You're not…but your message said…ewww!" kagome threw him a dirty look, before turning to sesshomaru to demand an explenation "what the fuck is he blabbering on about?" "Wait you mean, you two haven't? Oh thank the gods." "Inuyasha, why do you care? We're mates now, why should it matter if that skank runs off with your brother?" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SKANK! I OUGHTTA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" she started walking towards kikyou before the other half of what she said sank in "what you mean 'run off with sesshomaru'? wait a seccond…inuyasha why didn't you give me his messgae! What was it? If you don't tell me I swear I'll send you to hell while you're still alive!" "Keh, I'd like to see you try, kikyou removed the rosary beads!" "fine, then I'll kill you, I still have my bow and arrows…sango put those down! I need those!" "Nuh-uh, you'll just yell at me for not trying to stop you if I give you the bow and arrows." "look, inuyasha just give the little skank her message!" everyone looked at kikyou, "keh, fine, after all I got you so I guess she doesn't matter no more…" "don't say that, we need her to find the shards" "…oh ya…well whatever, we'll manage, any ways here's your stupid message." He threw a roll of parchment at kagome, "and I'll be taking my jewel shards now." "YOUR SHARDS, I DON'T THINK SO BAKA, THEY'RE MINE, I PURRIFIED THEM, SO THEY'RE MINE!" she turned around and stated in a completely calm and cool tone "we are leaving now, and if you even think of trying to take MY shards, I'll pin you and the clay blob over there to the closest tree." Sango, miroku and shippou all followed her and sesshomaru.

at sesshomaru's castle

(AN: I'm skipping the walking, cuz' it's all quiet)

"so what exactly does this thing say sesshomaru?" he could tell she was nervous about reading it, and hell, who wouldn't be after kikyou's comments. "You'll have to read it to find out, and I sugest you do it soon, the ceremony is in 4 days." fine I'll read it "fine…" "not now, read it tomorrow" she rolled her eyes, "fine" he led her towards a big guest room, it had three beds in it, one for her, one for shippou, and one for sango. Miroku was staying in a smaller room just down the hall. "The door to the left leads into a bathing room, the bell by the door is to call the servants, and my room is at the end of the hall if you have any inquiries about the note, good night" he walked down the hall to a set of beautifully carved wooden doors. He entered his room, leaving kagome, sango and shippou to marvel at their room and fight over whom got which bed. "G'night" kagome jumped into the biggest and softest bed, and closed her eyes. "G'night" sango plopped down onto the next biggest bed, leaving shippou with a medium sized bed. They all slept for about 5 hours, before awekening to a banging sound in the hallway, and jaken screaming "NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT, I'LL COOK AND CLEAN JUST DON'T MAKE ME LOOK AFTER RIN!" Kagome and sango both rolled over, groaning at the sound of a toad being chased by rin. "Hey, kags, you up?" sango mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Ya, it's hard to sleep through jaken's screams for mercy," "wanna go take a bath?" kagome jumped out of bed "yes" she went to wak towards the door but fell down, "hunh?" she had propelled herself out of bed so fast, she'd lost her balance. She got up, muttering something about stupid mornings, and slippery wooden floors, she headed for the bathing room, closely followed by sango. They went in the room and closed the door behind them, locking it, they stripped down and got into the nice hot water "ah, that's much better, sango throw me the shampoo" she threw the bottle at kagome, who just barley caught it. "so kags, what do you think that letter is about?" thinking for a moment, she dunked her head under the water to get the soap out of her hair, and hopefully avoid the question. How ever she had no such luck, sango just kept on asking and asking, "for the last time sango, I don't know!" "You like him, don't you?" kagome froze, she turned to glare at sango, "of course not, I don't like any one like that right now, all I care about is finding the rest of the jewel, taking care of my son, and making sure miroku doesn't grope me!" "Don't worry bout him, I don't think he'll be groping any one for a while, too many innocent children near by" "thank the gods" they finnished bathing in silence, well, okay there was still the occasionally cry for help from jaken, but other than that it was quiet. They got dressed and dried their hair, "well, I guess I should read the message…but do I really want too?" "Kags, if you don't open it I will" "fine!" she opened it, and found it was quite short.

_**this is the message, okay?**_

_**Higurashi, Kagome.**_

_**You have been chosen by the lord of the western lands as the most compatible suitor for becoming the lord's mate, the ceremony will be held on the night of the full moon. You will familiarize yourself with the youkai mating ritual before then. Should you choose not to accept, you will have to be killed.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK! NO WONDER INUYASHA WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE GODAMNED MESSAGE!" "What does it say kagome?" "Mommy why are you yelling?" "WHY THAT INSENSITIVE, BAKA…" "well, I take it you have read the message." He happened to hear her screaming at the top of her lungs about the note, and decided to check and see if ther was anything wrong, that was his first mistake, the seccond one, was not knocking before entering the room, seing as she was dressed in pajama's. (AN: she's wearing like mini boxer shorts, and a small tank top, it's summer people!) "DAMN RIGHT I READ IT, DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING A LADIE'S ROOM!" "No" she just stood there, she was so mad right now her face was beat red. "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU, RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO BE ALONE" she pushed everyone, including shippou out the doors, and locked them, she ran to her bed and began to cry. Outside her door sesshomaru looked puzzled "what just happened?" "She locked us out, and now she's crying, what was in that message?" "That is of no concern to you human." Sango stalked off to the gardens, to go try some nice relaxing meditation. Meanwhile, sesshomaru and shippou had begun talking. "What exactly is in that message, don't tell me it's not my concern, because it is, kagme's my mother now, so just tell me" sesshomaru sighed, "fine stupid kit, you win, the message simply states that she has been chosen to be my mate, and the ceremony is on the night of the full moon." Shippou looked shcoked for a moment, then a smile washed over his face, "what are you so happy about?" "You have no idea what that's got to mean to her, she's been so depressed, and she keeps talking in her sleep saying 'no one loves me' and 'who would want me?'" "And this applies to me how? Surley she has a family." Shippou shook his head "it's complicated" "how can it be complicated she either has a family or she doesn't" "not really." Shippou decided that it would be far easier to explain with a song kagome had taught him, so he sang.

**I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again**

**What's wrong what's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

**Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

**Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind**

**Be strong be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

**Chorus**

**Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallin' behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah**

**Chorus 2xs**

**She's lost inside lost inside (oh oh)  
She's lost inside lost inside oh oh oh**

"I still don't get it completely." Shippou looked like he could've hit sesshomaru, but decided he'd better just explain again. "Look, she had a brother, and a mom and grandpa, except, she can't go back to them because something bad happened, and they didn't understand, they had a big fight, and her jii-chan got a bit worked up. And he well, 'took care of' her mother and brother, so now he's all that's left, and she's on the run." Sesshomaru was quite shocked; she of all people had no one left? Besides her son, and her friends she was alone. "I see." Shippou nodded and walked up to the door, he knocked really loudly "mommy, can we come in?" they heard the lock turn, and the door opened, just enough for her to see who shippou meant by 'we'. She saw sesshomaru and shut the door, "I only want to see sango right now" they heard the door lock, "ok, I'll go get sango, you two talk through the door or something." Shippou ran off to find sango. "look wen…I mean, kagome, the locks on these doors can't keep me out, so if you don't open it willingly, I'll just bust them down." "go ahead and try it, but guarantee you'll regret it." "We'll see" he tried to break the doors down, only to find she'd placed soutra's on them from the inside. Maybe she forgot to put soutra's on the window. He turned and left the hall, heading for the gardens below her window. When he got there he jumped up and through the large window, "well, I see you forgot about the window." She turned around and glared at him, damn, the window… "I didn't forget, I just didn't bother with it, I didn't think you'd even think about going thru it for at least another twenty minutes." Using his demonic speed he had her pinned to the closest wall, she had really pissed him off with that comment. "Look wen…kagome, I will not tollerate those kind of insults." "Really? What kind would you tollerate, name calling, taunting, ooh, I know critisism on you're choice of drapes?" he was seething with anger now, what was wrong with the drapes? They were such a nice set of black velvet, so soft and pretty. "you will not do any of those, you will cooperate unless you'd rather die, or better yet, I'll turn you over to your grandfather, I'm sure he'd love to see you again" her expression went from amused, to shocked, to angry, to extremely upset. She started crying and pushed him away. Oh crap had he ever done it now, you never bring up a homicidle relative that's looking to kill you to an emotionally distraught girl, it's just common sense. "I'm sorry, kagome, I shouldn't have said that…" "just get away from me!" "…but…" "now!" he walked back towards the window, he looked at her again and decided she wasn't fit to have the black drapes, so hee took them down and jumped out the window. She looked up and saw him jump out the window with the drapes, she couldn't help it, she started laughing, hard, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't stop, it was just too funny. Damn I am a good actor, shows what my teacher knows! she heard sango banging on the door "hang on, I'm comin'." She walked over and opened the doors, "hey sango, what's up?" "Shippou said you wanted to talk to me." "Oh yeah…how about we go for a walk, I could use some air," sango gave her a look that said 'who-are-you-and-what-happened-to-kags?' before replying "ok, I guess a walk would be good, why were you laughing though?" "Oh, I was talking to sesshomaru, and he brought up my familly, I started to cry, but it was all fake tears, and then when he left he took the drapes." Sango started laughing, until she saw sesshomaru appear behind kagome, "so, you were faking it huh? Well, now you have to be punished." Kagome felt like some one had just douced her with ice cold water, she turned to see an amused smirk on his face. "Did I say fake? I meant lake," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I'll have to teach you some manners. And you human go do what ever, you can see kagome at dinner." Sango nodded and ran back to the gardens. Sesshomaru started walking, kagome still on his shoulder, towards his room. How should he punish her? There are so many fun ways; he smirked as he thought of all the things he could do. He didn't even notice when her weight went missing from his shoulder. If she hadn't tried to run right away then he wouldn't have noticed for quite some time. "Where do you think you're going?" "Uh, that way" she pointed towards the other end of the hall, where sango and the gardens were, and ran. He was too shocked to do anything, when he got over the shock, he decided to have a little fun with kagome, starting by following, following as in walking not running. She could run faster than he could walk, but she would have to stop before he would. She reached the gardens and headed straight for the tree closest to a window. She had just started to climb when he reached the garden. Let's see, the window leads to the study. He smirked and ran towards the study, she was climbing the tree too fast for him to be able to beat her by walking. He had just opened the door and reached his chair when she climbed through the window, which was directly above the chair he had just sat in, and she jumped down, landing right in his lap this is a comfy chair she didn't exactly relize she'd landed on him until he wraped his arms anround her and said "I got you" she screamedand tried to run again, but wasn't going anywhere fast with his arms around her. "Lemme go!" "No" he put a hand infront of her mouth so she couldn't shout at him, he stood up, still holding her, and headed for his room again, this time making sure she couldn't escape. Once they got in the room he shut and locked the door. "Look, I uh, should go and take care of my son…" "no, he's playing with rin." She didn't like the look on his face. (AN: I don't know where to go with this story, right now I do, but later on I wont…urk damn writers block. But for now, on with the story!) "Umm…I should cook lunch then…" "nope, jaken's doing that" "I didn't know he could cook, I thought he was just a usless imp thing." "He can't, and ya he is useless." He cornered her on the edge of the bed. This was fun, she would back up a couple inches, and he would go forward a couple inches. She had a nervous look on her face, and he smirked again, he leaned in closer, she was far too shocked to do anything, and he captured her lips in his own.

* * *

i hope you like this story, i've been working on it for about two or so weeks already, and i'm working on more too, it is quite obviously a sessXkag story, and i do not think kags is a skank, that's just kikyou.


	2. i'm a demon, and i have sisters!

She gasped, he used this chance to slip in his tounge. Oh gods, he's kissing me…I guess the note defenatley was not a prank. Once she got over the initial shock, she started kissing him back. As soon as the lack of air hit she pulled away, "maybe being your mate wouldn't be all that bad" he smirked, he had half expected her to get all pissed off and start rambling on about him forcing himself on her or something.

Later on

"So kagome, what did sesshomaru do?" "Huh? Oh umm…" well he kissed me…and then lectured me on being more respectful and truthful…I think I'll throw in answer #2…I'll tell sango 'bout the kiss later. "…he lectured me about being respectful and truthful," "and that took four hours?" "Uhh…yeah…" "do you expect me to believe that that is all that happened?" she laughed nervously "ya…" shippou bounded into the room "time for dinner and you have to 'dress for the occasion', at least that's what sesshomaru said." She rolled her eyes, "does he have any specific items he wishes us to wear?" "well, none for sango, but mommy, he wants you to wear this," he held up a georgeous kimono, it's black at the bottom and fades into a deep purple, it has a few stars and sakura petals on it for decoration, all in all it was totally beautiful, but he had it embroidered one the left sleeve to say 'mine'. "Wellhopeyoulikeitihavetogonowbuhbye!" he ran out of the room leaving kagome to deal with a laughing sango. "It says 'mine' on it! Why that selfish creep, I'll show him." She glared at the words on her new kimono, as if they would dissapear. Saddly it didn't and she was forced to wear it to dinner. She put it on to find it surprisingly comfortable. "Come on…kags, lets….go I'm starved" sango was trying not to laugh, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Fine, I want to give that baka a piece of my mind," they made their way towards the dinning room.

With sess and everyone else

"So did you give her the kimono?" "Yeah, and she really seemed to like it, untill she saw the left arm…" "well I hope she doesn't decide to (sneezes) adress the matter immediately." Miroku looked at sesshomaru, "why?" he clearly did not want to answer, and before he could, a bell sounded, signaling that the quests had arrived. "Oh, I should get that" "let the toad get it, I want answers!" "Fine. It would appear that I um, 'miscalculated' which day it was. And heh, tonight is the full moon, sooo I couldn't tell kagome why she had to wear that kimono" miroku and shippou looked at sesshomaru, he miscalculated? That was soo not good, kags was gonna, is gonna, will totally freak! And speak of the devil (AN: not litrally, I just couldn't find a better phrase okay?) "SESSHOMARU!" "Uh-oh…heh, here she comes…" he saw six figures standing in the doorway. "…And here they are." He took a deep, calming breath. "Kagome, would you just hurry up and get down here!" he heard her mumbling, it sounded like she said 'stupid bastard I'll show him, probably doesn't realize it's the full moon, I'll kick his ass' "I heard that" he called over to her (she was now about 4 feet away.) she laughed nervously, bastard she walked up to him, well, more like tried not to run. When she reached him he started to laugh at the look on her face (not lauging hard, more like a chuckle.) "And what pretell is so funny?" if looks could kill, well her glare would've put him twelve feet under. "Funny, nothing is funny. You just look breath taking" swing and a miss, he's lying and I know it! "You're lying" "no, I'm just not telling the whole truth, you are breath taking." damn, he hit that one out of the park. "Prove it" they were down to w whisper by now, of course the people in the door way could hear them, somewhat, but they didn't seem to realize they were in a crowded room. He leaned down and kissed her, it was just a quick kiss though, as he was interrupted by four women and a child going 'awww' and four men and the kitsune acting like, well, guys (AN: all you girls know what I mean, the guys are acting like pigs, don't you hate that?). so they broke the kiss and looked around, sesshomaru with his emotionless mask, and kagome with a deep red blush. "Did I prove it?" "Um, ya…. I'll be right back" she ran over to sango, grabbed her arm, and ran for the gardens, she didn't want to be within earshot of the demons and demonesses. "kags what was that all about?" oh boy, here it goes she took a deep breath and got ready to explain. "HekissedmeagainbutIdon'tknowifhelikesmeandifeelsoooooostupidwhatdoIdo?" sango hadn't heard a word she said. Swing and a miss "kagome sis, SLOW down" she said the last two words really slow, hopping to get her point across. "He kissed me again but I don't know if he likes me and I feel sooooo stupid what do I do?" "What do you mean again? And duh, of course he likes you, he chose you to be his mate dipstick!" "Oh ya, I forgot about that" sango fell over anime style with one of those sweatdrops. "Uh, kagome, that was the reason we're here, how the hell did you forget!" "I, uh…well…I don't know." Sango groweled in frustration, "come on, we have to get back, it's offensive for you to run off from your ceremony" kagome slowly nodded. They walked back to the dinning room, just in time to see some demoness (a late arrival) hitting on sesshomaru, who was looking around desperately for some way to escape her.when he saw sango he started looking for kagome, figuring she must be back too. But yohko (the demoness hitting on sesshomaru) decided to intervine with his frantic search. She stepped closer and kissed him, or at least she tried too, but her face never made it that far. Kagome had been watching from behind a plant, and decided to intervine before yohko kissed him. "Yohko you slut, I will not allow you to take away any more of my men!"The demoness looked closley at kagome, (yohko looks exactly like kagome, with demon features) "kagome, how have you been dear sister?" "Oh I've been great, infact I've been so good I almost forgot how much I missed you." She gasped, "really?" kagome smirked at the hopefull look on her face, "no, I almost forgot about you, and damnit, if you think I'm gonna let you get away with what you did…" sesshomaru put his arms around her shoulders "kagome, what are you two talking about?" doesn't anybody listen? She sighed, "may as well tell you, yohko here is one of my TWO sisters and she shoved me off a cliff when we were 4, and I was sent to live with humans, because no one recognized me. And she also put this god damned spell on me! Which she has till the count of three to remove…1…." yohko laughed nervously and muttered "this spell be undone, unfold and unfurl, make a demoness of this girl, reduce from two to one." Sesshomaru stared at kagome as her eyes turned green, her ears became pointed, her claws grew, and royal markings appeared on her face, neck, wrists, ankles and stomach. "Holy shit, you're a…a…a mercury demon?" (AN: I made that kind of demon up, basically she's got a higher status than a god, he powers are immense, and her royal markings are like silver-blue and they are sort of a spiral pattern to put it simply, they're fabulous) "Umm, ya, and yohko, during that spell did I hear you say 2 to 1? Change our sister back right now," "I aint listenin' to you any more Kagome" "you never listened to me before, and damn it who told you my name!" "Who told you mine?" she took a deep breath, "I heard it while I was growing up with a human family," the glare kagome was giving her, it was about fifty times colder than the one sesshomaru had gotten earlier. "So what, I put the same spell on Sabre (say-bre-ay) what are you going to do about it?" she was fuming, demon and miko power was radiating off her now, and sesshomaru was a little surprised by the sudden surge of power. "Uh kagome, you're scaring your son." She froze, looking over at shippou she saw that sesshomaru was right, "shippou honey, I'm sorry, I just can't control my anger aroun yesama" he ran up to her and clung to her legs, (AN: awww that's cute, isn't it just so cute when little kids do that?) "I forgive you mommy" she smiled at him, she always forgot her troubles when she looked into his green eyes. "Umm, kagome…we were talking here…and what does he mean by 'your son'?" "I adopted him." Yohko looked like she'd just been slapped. "You adopted the heir to the southern throne! Why?" "Yohko, you would do well not to judge my decissions, seing as I am the elder sister here!" her hands were clenched into fists, her claws dug into her hands and blood dripped down onto the floor. "Mommy, you're bleeding" she looked down at shippo and saw to ppols of blood on either side of him. "Sesshomaru, would you mind watching my son for a few moments?" under any other circumstances he would have given a rude 'no' but seeing as she was pissed off, and as much as he hated to admit it, stronger than him he would oblidge. "Kit, come, we shall go and eat, your mother will join us momentarily." Shippo stood up and followed him to the other room where the food was. "as for the rest of you, I believe you should come as well, I doubt you'd like to be in the way of two mercury demons while they argue." All six of the other demons, and miroku and sango ran for the other room. Ha, she scares them shitless, she will make a very good mate indeed "sesshomaru, I heard that! Thank you (if the thought thingys are within a talking thingy then the person the thought is directed at can hear it.)" He smirked, she could read his mind, well I guess she'll figure out what I want to do later with that last thought he walked into the other room and closed the door. "Listen yohko, I have obviously not got a lot of patients for you right now, so you will do two things before you leave. 1. Tell me where are our parents? And 2. Change our baby sister back to normal and tell he where she is!" yohko started to laugh, it was an evil and menacing laugh that caused kagome to shiver, "what's so funny?" " well as for sabre I will change her back, since she's all you'll have. And as for our parents," she smirked evily "has no one told you they're not breathing, in fact they haven't needed to in quite some time, I killed them shortly after I disposed of you and sabre, to my distaste you both survived, so I couldn't claim your lands, and yet I still don't regret killing mother and father." "Change my baby sister back and I may let you live." "This spell is undone, unfolded and unfurled, make a demoness of this girl, reduce from one to none." As soon as the spell was done, kagome used her powers to locate sabre. Excellent I can feel her, she's alive! "Kagome, even though she is demon again, she will not know you. I have made sure she will hate you." By this point the taunting had got to her, she used her powers to form a sword in her hands and sliced yohko in half. "I know that won't kill you, but let me assure you, if I ever see you again, I will kill you." Yohko nodded slightly and vanished into the air. She let out a deep breath and headed for the other room, before she realized sesshomaru was standing in front of the doors. "Heh, I guess you saw all that then." "Yes, I did see it, and if you need any one to talk too I'm here." She smiled at hime and they walked through the doors and sat down at the table. Shippo jumped up and hugged her before she took her seat between him and sesshomaru. "Well, lord sesshomaru, are you and your mate-to-be ready to start this?" he nodded. "okay, then let the feast begin, and try to eat fast demons, we lost a lot of time from the unexpected appearance of yohko." They all began eating as fast as possible, it was a splended feast, every food imaginable. They finnished eating in record time, less than thirty minutes. "okay, now seing as I am the highest-ranking,.." kagome cleared her throat and the demon cowered under her glare, "..okay, seccond highest-ranking, I will be leading the ceremony." Every one nodded.

(AN: ok, I'm skipping it, juzt cuz it's basically a wedding, and well look at how long this is already, I have a lot of stuff to throw in here too, you'd probably stop reading if I tried to describe a whole wedding.)

Two long boring hours later.

"I thought he was never going to shut up." "Shippo! Who taught you those manners?" "Inuyasha did." She sighed, it was hopefully going to be better now, she and sesshomaru had just finnished the ceremony and all the guests had gone to guestrooms,they couldn't leave before the party could they? She personally couldn't care any less about the party, the only thing on her mind was the next couple hours. She and sesshomaru were _pronounced _mates, but they actually had to mate now. A part of her was thinking of how nice a normal human marrage would've been. But you're not human, and it's too late to go back, besides, you love him she had to agree with her mind, after all her mind was her so she couldn't dissagree with herself could she? Was that even possible? Sesshomaru couldn't wait, but hey, he's a guy, and **_that_** is all guys ever think of. "so, shall we?" he had such a perverted grin, but of course, she'd have said no before now if she hadn't wanted to. "Yes, I guess we shall." He picked her up bridal-style. (AN: ha, makes sense don't it? They pretty much just got married…okay, sorry I know that was pathetic, oh and don't expect a lemon for two reasons, 1. The rating doesn't go that high, and 2. I can't write lemons, my mom has access to my files) He carried her up to their room.

In the morning

She shifted to her left and cuddled up to the warmth of her mate. She sighed contently. "Good morning fluffy" she heard him moving, and she thought she heard him mumble something about hating it when people called him that. She giggled and tried to sit up, but he tightened his grip around her waist. "Where do you think you're going" he kissed her before she could answer. "I was going to get breakfast." He kissed her again, "why, arent you comfy?"She giggled at the dissapointed sound of his voice. "yeah, I'm comfy, I just wanted to do something today." "well, you can do what ever that is later, cause, I aint letting you leave right now." He growled playfully. (AN: sry that sesshy is a bit OOC out of character, for anyone who couldn't figure it out). "Stop it sesshy, I want to invite my sister, sabre, to come to the party thing tonight. But first I have to find her, and I expect you to come with me." He groaned, oh gods, he didn't want to travel today, he just wanted to stay in bed, maybe take a bath, but not go anywhere. She smirked at his response. Well at least she knew how to get him listen, seeing as he probably wouldn't go with her otherwise, she leaned over and kissed him. He sighed, "fine I'll come, but this better earn a reward." She chuckled at the smile on his face, it put miroku's hentai smile to shame. "of course it does, now come on, I want to find her soon" she stood up and got dressed, instead of wearing the kimono from last night, or her usual outfit, she chose the one her mother used to wear, she concentrated her powers and she was dressed in it. It was a long dress, it was pastel blue and black, it basically looks like a fancy prom dress, with a puprle obi. Sesshomaru just dressed in his usual manner, armour and all. They went down for breakfast, they managed to eat a little food before the stares from everyone got on their nerves. "okay, I can't take this, lets go sesshomaru." "but I'm not done eating" "you can eat later, I can't take these stares, sango would you please stop looking at me like that!" sango turned around and pretended to talk with miroku. Sesshomaru decided not to get on her badside, after all he had to sleep in the same bed with her now, so he stood up and followed her out of the castle. "how will we be traveling?" she thought for a moment, "I could teleport us, or we could just run. As far as I can tell, my sister is only a little ways away." "Which direction?" "Hang on." She focused her energy on finding her little sisters energy. When she realized just how close she was she started crying. "What are you crying for love?" "She's so close, in the next village, but somethings not right…there's evil there, it's…oh no, it's being attacked, bandits are killing everyone. We have to hurry!" they ran as fast as they could through the forest towards the village. When they got there, there was only a small group of women still alive, being circled by the bandits. Among the women was a demoness, sabre thank the gods she's still alive! she was so happy and pissed off right now, sure her sister was alive, but so many other people had died. She shook with rage, red seeped into her eyes, "calm down love, we'll make them pay for what they've done." Her eyes returned to normal, but she ran at top speed towards the bandits. "You bastards! You killed all those people!" she slashed five in half with her claws. Twenty of the remaining bandits tried to jump her, but she put out a forcefield, they disintegrated before they even got close. "Sesshomaru, get your ass out here and help me!" he stepped out of the bushes, and using his whip thing, he killed the remaining bandits. She smiled at him, he knew what she was going to say. "these women will stay at our castle till we can build them homes in a new village." "fine. Can we go now, I'm still hungry you know" she giggled at his comment and nodded, she walked over to the group of 8 women. "sabre, my sister, do you remember what you are?" the girl that looked like kagome nodded, "yes, but which sister are you?" the other women just stared at the two sisters, they were shocked and slightly scared, but they figured, the demoness who would save them and give them new homes would not harm them. "come now, I'm obviously kagome, would yohko have saved you?" sabre shook her head, she ran over to her sister and gave her a hug. "I thought I would never see you again, is that demon over there your mate?" kagome blushed and nodded. "lets go, I have to introduce you to my kids, and the sooner we get back, the sooner I can find a village to take you all in." they headed back to the castle, sesshomaru was up front and the human women were following him. Sabre and kagome took up the rear, they talked, catching up with each other. It had been so many years since they saw each other. "sabre, I want you to live at the castle with us, especially since I know yohko is gonna come after you, and I want to keep you safe." "Okay. So, the kids you mentioned, are they really yours?" "well, sorta, theres a mortal child, sesshomaru adopted her, and then there's a kitsune, he's my adoptive pup, they're both very sweet, you'll love them." The walked for another hour or so, taking about shippou and rin, they finnally reached the castle. Sabre and the other women gasped, it was just so beautiful. "Jaken, get your green ass out here!" sesshomaru smirked, his woman was bossy, he knew she scared jaken. Sure enough the imp-thing ran outside. "What do you want now?" "Show these women to rooms in the east wing, and I want this demoness, my sister to be in the north wing. Got it?" "Ya ya, stupid bossy wench" she frowned "now, now jaken, it's rude to insult the lady of the lands" he gulped and hurried everyone off to their rooms. When he closed the door, she walked up to sesshomaru and gave him a passionate kiss, "thank you for helping me." "No problem" he kissed her, they broke the kiss when they heard someone approaching. It was inuyasha and the clay pot, kikyou, "hey sesshomaru, I thought you were mating kagome, not some sluty demoness." Sesshomaru growled at his brother, "you idiot, this IS kagome, she WAS born a demon, and I think you'd better leave before she kicks your ass for saying that." Kikyou stood in awe, her supposed reincarnate was a demon, she wasn't sure what kind, but she looked royal. "What kind of demon are you, to be able to hide amongst humans, not even detected by a miko." "Look here you slut, I never wanted to grow up amongst humans, especially not stupid ones that didn't recognize me, I was cursed by one of my sisters, and trust me, you have never even heard of my clan." Inuyasha snorted, "I still don't believe that's kagome." She smirked, she could do pretty much anything and it would prove to him she was kagome, but the best thing to do would be to tell his secret. "if I wasn't kagome, which I am, how would I know you turn human on the new moon?" his jaw dropped, "holy shit it is kagome…well, what ever, just give me the jewel shards, or I'll kill fluffy." She started to laugh, "do you honestly think you could kill my mate?" "Ya, I could take him." "You foolish half-breed, you cannot kill the mate of a mercury demoness, you wouldn't make it two steps before I killed you." He looked like he could've shit his pants. She, kagome, the woman he mistreated and traveled with, was one of the missing mercury demoness pups that dissapeared almost twenty years ago? (AN: sorry, I don't know if I said her age yet, so she's 20 now okay?) kikyou screamed when she heard kagome say she was a mercury demoness, "no, it, it can't be, I killed all of them, how could you have survived?" inuyasha put his hand over her mouth, unfortunatlye he did this a little late, and kagome was beyond pissed now, "YOU WHAT? I KNEW YOU WERE A SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH, BUT HOW COULD YOU KILL MY CLAN!" "they were after the jewel, and it was mine to protect, but the last one I killed said she only wanted it so she could find her baby." Now, as you all may realize, that was not the smartest thing she could have said. They heard the doors crash open, and sabre who was crying, was standing there, with a weapon in her hand. "you, you're the preistess who killed my family right in front of me. I've finally found you, now I can return the favor." She charged at her, but kagom stopped her. "Sabre, killing her will not bring them back, I know you miss mother and father, and the rest of the clan, but revenge will not make it hurt any less." Sesshomaru and inuyasha looked at her they were dumbfounded. "But love, don't you want to kill her? She has just confesed to ruining your life; she killed innocent demons, she has commited more crimes than naraku himself." "that is true sesshomaru, but killing her right away would do no good, instead we shall allow her to live in fear, because we will hunt her down, but she must know what it's like to live in fear of someone coming to kill you. She must suffer as we have." "Does that mean I can kill inuyasha?" she smiled, it was a sad smile, but a smile none the less. "That depends." He gulped, oh boy, if he didn't leave now he and kikyou both might die. "what does my survival depend on." "if you stop demanding I hand over the shards of the shikon no tama, then you live, but if you keep demanding I hand them over, you die. So what will it be?" great, now he couldn't have them. "Fine, we will leave. Kikyou lets go." He and kikyou walked off, before they got out of sight, a rock flew through the air and smacked him in the head. When he turnedd around sesshomaru was laughing and kagome looked triumphant. "Well, love can we go in, it is almost lunch time now, and I am starving." "Yes sesshy, lets go eat, come on sabre." They all headed for the kitchen. They saw rin and shippou playing hide and go seek. "mommy, you're back! Who's she, she looks like you, is she your sister, is she going to stay here?" "hey shippou, yess, this is my sister, sabre, yes she will be staying with us, and rin is beind the drapes." He smiled and ran over to the drapes, rin was behind them, but she was sleeping.

* * *

hey, sorry that this chapter is shorter, and i know this is sort of an over doen thing, you know kags being a demon with a spell to make her human, but it just kind of came out like that. sorry there aren't any songs in this chapter, but i couldn't find any spotts to put them in okay?

reviewers:

ChIbI rIn: here's the update, hope you like it, i'm actually surprised i managed to type so much already, this may be udpated more often.

In the next chapter every one can expect kags and sabre to have a talk about their parents, and a few meaningful songs that go with the story, and despite my references to guys as pigs, i owe it to a guy i know, who is actually cool and supportive of me cuz we're buds, that i managed to over come my writers block. well keep reading and reviewing, until next time, i have to go do chores!


	3. snippet of chpt 3 and aouthors note to c...

"Hey, rin I found you, wake up it's your turn to be it!" the small girl rubbed her eyes, "what took you so long?" "I um, couldn't smell you through the curtains…and actually mommy found you." She laughed, "hello mommy!" she ran over and tackled kagome with a big hug. "Hello rin, this is your aunt, sabre, she's going to be staying with us." Rin squeeled with joy and tackled sabre with a big hug. Sesshomaru decided he couldn't wait any more, so he headed off to the kitchen on his own. Kagome giggled when she heard his stomach growl and decided to follow before the rest of them noticed. "Come on, lets go eat" the small group walked towards the kitchen, when they entered they found sesshomaru and kagome kissing, plates of food forgotten in front of them. "Okay…I just lost my appetite." Sabre had to stiffle a giggle, she pittied shippou he didn't want to see his mother kissing sesshomaru, rin on the other hand had to have a hand put on her mouth to stop her from chanting the kissing song. (AN: ya'll know what I mean, every one's sang it at least once, it's so fun!) Both sesshomaru and kagome were to 'busy' to realize that they had an audience, which was growing, it wasn't long before every single person in the palace was standing at the door watching them.

* * *

hey, okay i will post the rest of chapter three later on, probably in the next couple of days, i just wanted to post this part because it has come to my attention that i had stated two different people killed kagome's parents. so i will be clearing that up for you. okay, **when yohko says :**

**"I killed them shortly after I disposed of you and sabre"**

**she means to say "I HAD them killed shortly after I disposed of you and sabre" **

so kikyou is the one that actually killed them, but yohko set a trap and sent her parents and clan to get the jewel, saying it would bring kagome back. so technecally they both killed them.

this is brought to you by : Suellen, the reviewer who brought this to my attention.  
so i would like to Thank them for pointing it out!


End file.
